


Backwards Glances

by lunarknightz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow has regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backwards Glances

**Author's Note:**

> Written for onceuponaland bingo fill:Snow/Charming- Hate

It was their first night, truly together. Lancelot had married them. Since they were married, no longer did propriety dare to keep them apart. Safe and warm in her husband’s arms, Snow told charming of her fears.

“The first time I met her, Regina saved my life. My horse was spooked and went wild. And she swooped in, seemingly from nowhere, and saved my life. She probably wishes that she didn’t, I guess.”

Charming kissed Snow’s bare shoulder. “I for one, am certainly glad she did!”

“And we got along famously to begin with. My mother died when I was so young that I could hardly remember her. And Regina was lovely and glamorous, and it seemed like the best thing in the world that she would actually be my new mother. How lucky of a girl was I? Who wouldn’t want to marry my father, I thought?”

“I’m just crazy about his daughter.”

Snow smiled at his words. “She was in love before my father, and wanted to marry him. His name was Daniel, and he was the stable boy. She told me to keep it a secret. And I promised. And I broke that promise. And that’s why she hates me.”

“You broke the promise?”

“I told the worst person possible.” Snow sighed. “Her mother. I don’t know all the details, because I was still a little kid, but Daniel died, and Regina married my father. You know the story from there.”

“You were a kid, Snow. Kids make mistakes.” Charming said, trying to comfort her. “Regina should know that.”

“She should know that, I know.” Snow sighed. “But she hates me. And the worst thing is that no matter how much I should hate her, how much I should despise her…I can’t, because she’s the closest thing I have to a mother.”


End file.
